Service providers are increasingly providing online services for users. For example, Netflix provides an online service that permits users to stream movies and television programs. Likewise, Amazon provides an online service that permits users to purchase goods, Facebook provides an online service that permits users to network socially, and banking institutions provide online services that permit users to perform financial transactions.
To provide services, service providers create user profiles to store identification information of the users. User profiles may include personal data associated with a specific user. As such, identification information may include personal data that is unique to the specific user and assists in identifying the specific user. For example, identification information may include an email address, a primary and secondary residence, a phone number, and a social security number, just to name a few examples. Thus, each service provider may maintain its own independent database of user profiles to store identification information applicable to its service. And the service providers may have different schemas and have different unique identifiers to identify specific users.
Over time, users may need to update identification information for various reasons. For example, a user may have moved to a different residence. Similarly, a user may have changed their phone number or email address. In each of these instances, users may want to update their user profiles for the services that they utilize.
Because users use many service providers, users have many user profiles stored with different service providers. Currently, when users want to update their identification information, they need to update their user profile for each service provider. To update them, the users may need to enter different credentials for each service provider. This can be cumbersome and very time intensive.
In the drawings, like reference numbers generally indicate identical or similar elements. Additionally, generally, the left-most digit(s) of a reference number identifiers the drawing in which the reference number first appears.